Let's Play
by leezifu
Summary: kita akan membangun rumah, berdinding putih bercat merah, dengan hiasan usus yang indah di langit-langitnya / Ayo bermain ayo bermain ayo bermain ayo bermain / BOY X BOY / HAEHYUK / hanya drabble / RnR please


**LET'S PLAY**

**BY **

**LEE ZIFU**

**.**

**CAST : Lee Dong hae & Lee Hyuk jae**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY, TYPO(S), ABAL, ALUR GAK JELAS, GAK SEREM, ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dugh!**

** Srett srett srett!**

Suara gaduh terdengar di sebuah rumah kecil itu. Si pemilik rumah sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun di dalam sana. Ini sudah tengah malam. manusia normal biasanya tidur di malam hari.

**Srak dugh!**

Didalam rumah itu dua namja tengah bersembunyi dikamar mereka berdua. Mereka tidak melakukan apa apa, mereka hanya berdiam diri dan mengawasi sesuatu di balik celah kecil pintu kamar itu.

**Dugh sreek dugh sreekk**

"A－"

"sssttt! diam hyuk! jangan sampai makhluk itu mengetahui keberadaan kita!" namja itu-donghae- membekap mulut namja satunya lagi-eunhyuk- yang hendak berteriak. eunhyuk mengerti, ia mengangguk lalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Donghae kembali mengawasi makhluk itu. Dia mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Makhluk itu bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan , kakinya sama sekali tidak menyentuh lantai, dia melayang. Dia memakai gaun berwarna biru cerah yang ternodai oleh bercak bercak merah, sudah dipastikan itu adalah darah. makhluk itu memegang kapak besar ditangan kanan dan gergaji di tangan kirinya. mata merah makhluk itu menyala dikarenakan cahaya lampu yang tidak terlalu terang. Wajahnya yang hancur menambah kesan menyeramkan pada makhluk itu.

Dia adalah iblis yang tak sengaja di bangunkan oleh salah satu warga disini. Siapapun yang tinggal disini tidak akan bisa keluar dari desa ini. Mereka harus menghadapi kematian di malam hari. Mereka tidak tidur dimalam hari, Untuk memastikan bahwa nyawa mereka masih ada.

**Sraaak dugh! **

"Dimana kaliaaan~ kenapa kalian bersembunyi~ ayo kita bermain permainan sederhana~ kalian tinggal memilih~ ingin kapak atau gergaji?~ kekekeke~ setelah itu kita akan membangun rumah~ berdinding putih bercat merah~ dengan hiasan usus yang indah di langit-langitnya~ kekekekeke" makhluk itu berucap lirih, kata kata yang diucapkannya terdengar sangat mengerikan.

**srakk dugh!**

Makhluk itu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar yang eunhyuk & donghae gunakan untuk bersembunyi.

Donghae tersentak kaget saat mengetahui wanita itu menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Dia k..kesini.." Donghae berbisik pelan pada eunhyuk. Wajah mereka berdua berubah pucat .

"Kalian di dalam?~ ayo kita bermain permainan sederhana~ kalian tinggal memilih~ ingin kapak atau gergaji?~ kekekeke~ setelah itu kita akan membangun rumah~ berdinding putih bercat merah~ dengan hiasan usus yang indah di langit-langitnya~ kekekekeke" makhluk itu terus mengucapkan hal yang sama.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"ayo kita bermain permainan sederhana~ kalian tinggal memilih~ ingin kapak atau gergaji?~ kekekeke~ setelah itu kita akan membangun rumah~ berdinding putih bercat merah~ dengan hiasan usus yang indah di langit-langitnya~ kekekekeke" makhluk itu kembali berucap. Dia sudah ada didepan pintu . Dan suaranya tadi membuat donghae dan eunhyuk membeku . donghae menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu, dan mendekati eunhyuk yang ada di samping pintu. Eunhyuk memegang tangan donghae erat. Berusaha mengurangi rasa takutnya. Namun sia-sia. Eunhyuk semakin takut.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Ayo bermain permainan sederhana~ kekekeke" makhluk itu mengintip di celah kecil yang tadi donghae gunakan untuk mengawasinya. Matanya benar benar menyala. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya ingin menjerit, namun ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

Donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk sedikit menjauh dari pintu. Tak sengaja donghae menyenggol tumpukan buku yang ada di meja kerjanya. Salah satu dari tumpukan buku itu terjatuh.

**Bugh!**

Donghae dan eunhyuk mematung, tak mebuat pergerakan sedikitpun.

"Kalian pasti didalam~ kekeke ayo bermain permainan sederhana." Makhluk itu kembali berucap saat mendengar suara benda jatuh di dalam kamar.

"Ayo bermain~ ayo bermain~ ayo bermain~ ayo bermain~ kekekekekeke" suara makhluk itu terdengar menjauh.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Tanya eunhyuk .

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu. Eunhyuk mencegahnya.

"Jangan hae.. Bagaimana kalau makhluk itu masih ada?" Cegah eunhyuk khawatir.

"Tenang chagi~ aku akan mengeceknya dulu." Donghae kembali berjalan pelan menuju pintu, dan mengintip di balik celah itu.

Hening~  
makhluk itu sudah pergi.  
Donghae merasa lega.

"Hyuk dia sudah tak ada. Ayo keluar." Donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk.

"Tapi hae－"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Donghae membuka sedikit pintunya, melihat keadaan di ruang tamu mereka. 'makhluk itu sudah benar-benar pergi' pikir donghae.

Donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk keluar dari kamar. Saat itu juga sesuatu turun dari langit-langit, dan berdiri tepat di belakang mereka berdua.

"ayo kita bermain permainan sederhana~ kalian tinggal memilih~ ingin kapak atau gergaji?~ setelah itu kita akan membangun rumah~ berdinding putih bercat merah~ dengan hiasan usus yang indah~ kekekekeke"

mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah mereka kembali memucat.

"D..D-Dia... Masih... Ada."

.

.

.

**END**

review ya :D


End file.
